The Peel Tapes Vol.10
Tape ; Name *The Peel Tapes Volume 10 ; Station *BBC Radio One ; YYYY-MM *1989/90 *A cassette compilation from the collection of Peel Group member mr_maudlin, recorded from the BBC Radio 1 John Peel show but with no DJ links *The show was recorded on Hi-Fi VHS then edited to cassette from a good FM signal. The inlay card has the edit dates as: tracks 1-6 20Nov89; 7 23Nov89; 8-10 20Jan90; 11-13 16Feb90; 14 13Apr90; 15-18 29Jun90; 19-25 1Jul90. The edits were usually done a few days after broadcast. *Favourite tracks: The Wolfhounds, Would Be's and A.C. Marias records were all bought at the time, and I would have bought the Y Llywbr Llaethog one as well if I could have found it. *TDK AR-90 Tracklisting *New Order: Sister Ray (v/a LP - Like A Girl I Want You To Keep Coming) World Service *Ian McCulloch: Toad (12" - Faith & Healing) WEA *Keatons: Residivistish (7") Hollow Planet 14 November 1989 *Butthole Surfers: Bon Song (10" - Widowmaker!) Blast First *Trottel: Borderline Syndrome (12") Gougnaf Mouvement 13 November 1989 *Hellfire Sermons: H.O.N.E.Y.M.O.O.N. (7") Esurient Communications 22 November 1989 *Something Pretty Beautiful: Freefall (12") Creation *Would Be's: I'm Hardly Ever Wrong (12") Decoy likely ''17 January 1990 ''not 18 January 1990, as outro different, in this case it sounds like John is starting to play the next track straight after this one. Possibly the b side below? *Would Be's: Great Expectations (12" - I'm Hardly Ever Wrong) Decoy ''likely ''17 January 1990 *Nightblooms: One Weak Moment (v/a 7" - She's Got Everything / Car / One Weak Moment / Snake Boogie) Orgie ''likely ''17 January 1990 *A.C. Marias: One Of Our Girls Has Gone Missing (12") Mute 15 February 1990 *Jesus Lizard: Chrome (7") Touch And Go 15 February 1990 *Claim: Picking Up The Bitter Little Pieces (7") Esurient Communications 15 February 1990 *Venus Beads: Days Of Nightmares (7" - Day Of Nightmares / Heartless) Decoy 12 April 1990 *Wolfhounds: Blue Nowhere (LP - Attitude) Midnight Music *Mr Floppy: 100,000 Morrisseys (7") Waterfront 21 June 1990 *Treepeople: Tongues On Thrones (12" - Time Whore) Silence *Thrilled Skinny: Bottom Of The Stairs (LP - It's A Good Doss) Hunchback *My Jealous God: Everything About You (12") Rough Trade 26 June 1990 *Boo Radleys: Kaleidoscope (12") Rough Trade 19 June 1990 *Tinklers: The Future, Dinosaurs Are Better (v/a LP - What Else Do You Do? (A Compilation Of Quiet Music)) Shimmy Disc 19 June 1990 *Llwybr Llaethog: Trachwant (Money-Lust) (LP - Be?) Concrete Productions *Melvins: Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More (shared 7" with Steel Pole Bath Tub - Sweet Young Thing Ain't Sweet No More / I Dreamed I Dream) Boner 28 June 1990 *Bachelor Pad: Jack and Julian (LP - Tales Of Hofmann) Imaginary *Carter The Unstoppable Sex Machine: Rubbish (12") Big Cat File ;Name *C141 The Peel Tapes Vol10 ;Length *1:31:56 ;Other * Shared via Peel Mailing List. *Many thanks to mr maudlin ;Available * Mooo Category:Available online Category:Mixtape Category:1989 Category:1990 Category:Mr Maudlin